renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stratos
Etymology Stratos is a Greek word meaning, "the common soldiery". Design Philosophy and Operational Role TOG High Command commissioned the Stratos as a tracked weapon to provide close-in support fire for fixed installations, forts or other immobile positions. Normally deployed as part of a rear-area security Century, Stratoi attempt to use their heavy missiles and single mass driver cannon to lay down suppressing fire, allowing the other elements of the defending force to manoeuver into position against the attacker. Under limited combat conditions and facing light opposition, the tank performs reasonably well. If used in almost any other role, though, it finds itself at a decisive disadvantage. Crews consider it a death trap: if not supported by other units, the Stratos is easy prey even to an infantry force. It also has a tendency to throw its tracks at high speeds if the driver is not careful, which may leave it helpless and unable to move. Armament The Igor-Klauss Type VIII mass driver cannon is the tank´s main weapon, able to engage a ground target at long range. Its bulk restricts its arc of fire, though, and as the range decreases the Stratos may find itself easily outmanoeuvered. The missiles are intended to provide indirect fire support to other troops deployed in the area, but can also be launched for close-in defense against enemies who outflank the main gun´s arc of fire. Production History The idea of a heavy support vehicle providing extra firepower to security forces was the brainchild of Legatus Demaresk Sanderson, late of the 42345th Strike Legion (The Wasting Wanderers). It was conceived as a response to the complaints of TOG assault units who operated on highly populated Commonwealth planets and found their forward supply dumps under constant attack from roving bands of militia armed with simple light ground vehicles. Defending the supplies tied up large numbers of grav tanks and blunted the advance into enemy territory. Simple and cost-effective, Sanderson´s proposed ground vehicle could be detailed to the supply dumps to provide defense against raiders and alleviate the problem on the Commonwealth front. Sanderson´s stepfather, Senator Spectabilis Adolphus Sanderson II., lobbied for the project and was able to procure prototype funding and field-test approval from TOGSOG. The mass-driver cannon was an odd choice of main weapon, lacking the penetration of a laser; critics are quick to point out that Senator Sanderson´s province had several large plants producing MDCs. The political pressure to use mass drivers outweighted the judgement of military experts. To confuse Commonwealth and Renegade agents as to the tank´s purpose, the prototype was named the Stratos Air Defense Vehicle. Commonwealth Intelligence was initially deceived, and the deployment of the tanks in 6802 in its point-defense role came as a surprise. The advantage did not last long, however, as the Commonwealth military analysts became aware of the vehicle´s true mission. The ploy lives on even today, though, with several older Stratoi still being earmarked as air defense vehicles, and their Centuries being supplied with anti-fighter missiles that they cannot use. As far as the TOG supply system is concerned, the plan backfired somewhat. Deployment Most Stratoi are assigned to security Auxilia and garrison Legions for the defense of various installations or command centers. The organic security forces of Legion Fighter Wings have also started to use Stratos tanks in increasing numbers to guard supply dumps, maintenance facilities and landing zones. Current TOG plans call for an upgrade of all Stratoi currently in service with larger engines and more armour protection. Replacing the mass driver with multiple lasers is also under consideration. The general feeling is that these modifications are merely a stopgap measure until a larger, more carefully designed grav vehicle can be developed to fill the support role that the Stratos was intended to play. Category:Ground Vehicles Category:Heavy Ground Tanks Category:A to Z Index Category:TOG Vehicles